bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident
'Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident '''is a traditionally-animated crossover short film that will be released on the 2018 DVD and Blu-Ray releases of ''One Crazy Road Trip, ''only this time, it will feature voices that had not been heard since the golden age of Disney's classic traditional animated films, such as Verna Felton and Cliff Edwards, two voice actors who had previously worked on ''Dumbo. ''Like ''One Crazy Road Trip, however, Doris Deer is the main character of this short, while her husband, Pith Possum, and his sidekick, Obediah, are shown, but are not spoken. It originated as two versions of the comic strip as well as a fan-fiction that were all done by Andrew's friend, Michael Igafo-Te'o. Summary Doris Deer (April Winchell), Pith Possum, and Obediah are in Coolsville to witness Shaggy and Scooby-Doo (masquerading as Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt) take charge of the Coolsville Wrestling Federation and participate in a tag-team wrestling match against the Coolsville Comet and Baron Skuzzball. The announcement takes place at the Coolsville Mall, where Shaggy and Scooby give their speech. Hubie (Martin Short) has been assigned to be Doris' bodyguard for the day. As Doris is working on her report, she and Hubie talk about the event, as Doris doesn't believe that Scooby and Shaggy "aren't as brave as her husband." Hubie rejects that, saying that he was kind but shy and naive like Peter Possum (even though Hubie doesn't fight crime himself.). Doris gladly respects his opinion, even though she doubts about the upcoming match. A few feet away from the crowd, Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) mutters that he and the other animals have been assigned to be Scooby and Shaggy's bodyguards, and he even calls them "little super-pipsqueaks." The Elephant Matriarch (Verna Felton) agrees with him as well, remarking the two superhero fans "as rambling as the Ringmaster." One of her followers, Prissy (Sandy Duncan), doesn't think so otherwise. She respects the fact that they are children, and that they have the right to love their superhero idols. After the announcement ends, the menagerie grumpily follows Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt to the wrestling arena. Once everyone arrives at the Coolsville Wrestling Federation, the match is prepared as the CWF employees throw away trash and clean the aisles, while the Circus Elephants and the Crows work together to lay out the canvas on top of the ring. The Circus Elephants also set up the wrestling poles and ropes. Out in the front lobby, as wrestling fans and citizens alike all buy snacks, T-Shirts, hats, and other merchandise, Doris and Hubie are excited about the match as well, until one of the workers comes by, sweeping up some dust from the floor. However, as the worker leaves, a cloud of leftover dust travels into Doris' nose. Doris begins to sneeze, until Hubie quickly tries to stop it by putting his finger under Doris' nose. Doris breathes a sigh of relief, until her sneeze acts up again, and she sneezes so hard, that her skirt drops to her ankles, revealing her heart-patterned boxer shorts. Doris is surprised at what she did, not knowing her sneeze was very powerful, unlike her other sneezes. Unfortunately, her accident has been spotted as one of the Crows (Jim Charmichael) calls his brothers to observe the sight, then Shaggy and Scooby, the Circus Elephants, Iago, and even Hubie's best friend, Rocko (Jim Belushi) which all of them start laughing. Hubie blocks Doris' underwear from everyone's view, but Doris knows it's too late, as she pulls her skirt back up. Doris shoos them away, as she and Hubie attend the match. During the match, Shaggy (Casey Kasem) finds himself pinned by the Coolsville Comet (Jim Cummings), so Shaggy must rely on his partner, Scooby-Doo (Don Messick), to take his place, to which he also gets pinned, but in an act of strength, he pushes both wrestlers up into the air with his feet, and when the wrestlers fall down, Scooby uses his feet to circulate in a bicycle-like fashion. The Coolsville Comet is sent flying towards in one direction, while Baron Skuzzball (Alan Oppenheimer) flies in the opposite direction. Scooby jumps into the air to save himself from being crushed, as both wrestling oppenents collide and fall to the ring floor. Scooby stretches his paws to pin them, and he and Shaggy win the match. During the replay on the arena's Jumbotron TV screen, the clip of Doris' accident is shown, as the audience laughs at her. Doris feels rather embarrassed, but at the end of the cartoon, Doris says to the audience (the ones who are watching the cartoon) that "Life is full of surprises. You just don't know when to expect. And the next time you sneeze, just make sure you wear a belt." Then, Doris sneezes, causing the last shot to slide to the right. Production After the massive success of One Crazy Road Trip, The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show ''was put out on Disney Movie Rewards' DVD releases, even though the show is not admired for its ''Ren & Stimpy-''like atmosphere. Just like ''Frozen Fever, ''which came out in Spring 2015, two friends, who have been diagnosed with Autism and share a love for animation, Andrew Steiner and Michael Igafo-Te'o, wrote their ideas to Bill Kopp and Don Bluth, requesting them to become animators to work on the cartoon short after ''One Crazy Road Trip ''was released in theaters. "I have a knack for sneezing cartoon characters," claimed Andrew in an interview. "Especially if it happens to cartoon heroines, like my favorite hottie, Doris Deer." He has been believing that Doris sneezed in one of the "Pith Possum" segments that "I haven't seen before yet." Before work began on ''Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident, ''Andrew developed a computer software that recorded the sounds (or in that case, the trachea) of the voice actors and then, the user created all-new lines for the characters that they had voiced. "I love old-time voice actors so much. I know that Mel Blanc was the king of all voice actors, but what about Sterling Holloway and Thurl Ravenscroft? I though it would be possible if I taught myself to become a mechanic, working on out-dated electronics, even though I would have preferred to work on other machinery besides electronics." Nevertheless, this new software was called the "voice-manipulator" "You see, I don't like sentence splicing." continued Andrew in his interview. "I know it sounds funny when it was used on ''Dirty the Pooh ''or the ''YouTube Poops that feature Queen Gnorga and King Llort, but when it came to the Pooh's Adventures series, the writers, or "man-children" I should say, have come up with these sentences for Pooh and his pals, yet it bugs me that there were never lines recorded for the characters." The purpose of the voice-manipulator is to not only record all the voices that have been used before, but to give life to the characters during their time in the 1940's and 1950's, most notably Verna Felton, who voiced the Elephant Matriarch in Dumbo. The new invention was a success in the animation community. "That new voice-manipulator is a miracle." said Eric Goldberg, the chief animator for Genie for Aladdin. ''"As old voice actors reach their limit and pass away, it's really important to use that machine and give our beloved cartoon characters the new-old life. I really gotta hand it to Andrew. He's a genius!" As production started on ''Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident, Andrew and Michael wanted to use some aspects of Dumbo, ''which was the Roustabout scene in which the Roustabouts and the Circus Elephants set up the Big Top. They also used the main aspect from the 1948 ''Goofy ''short, ''The Big Wash. ''"That's when the magic happens!" said Andrew. "You try to stop it with a finger, but the sneeze starts up again!" They also used backgrounds from the ''Pup Named Scooby Doo ''episode, ''Wrestle Maniacs. ''"I really had no idea this guy believes that wrestling and the circus are both alike!" claimed April Winchell, the voice of Doris Deer. They also used music cues by John Debney, Mark Watters, and Oliver Wallace. Not only was Andrew the chief animator for Doris Deer and Hubie, but he also let some of the artists who had worked on ''Shnookums & Meat ''and ''The Pebble and the Penguin ''also let them draw some scenes of the characters as well. Other animators, like Eric Goldberg and Andreas Deja, also animated the Circus Elephants and the Crows, resembling their appearances from ''Dumbo ''as well. "We wanted these characters to look like that they were made during 1941 when ''Dumbo ''came out." said Andrew. Phil Nibbelink served as an in-betweener and Bob Scott served as a clean-up animator for all the characters. The director of ''Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident ''wanted the main character (who has always been one of his favorite characters), Doris Deer, to reveal her goofy side. "Everyone has their moments, like when Scooby and Shaggy's pants fall down, showing their boxers, and I have developed that kind of fetish, even though a lot of girls who love cartoons think it's out of place." said Andrew. Just like Lucky Piquel from ''Bonkers, ''whose running gag was having his pants ripped off, his accidents inspired the animation fan to have Doris wear boxer shorts with hearts on them. "I must admit," stated Andrew. "That her boxers look awfully cute and funny!" Voice Cast April Winchell as Doris Deer Martin Short as Hubie Jim Belushi as Rocko Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Verna Felton as Elephant Matriarch Sandy Duncan as Prissy Ellen Greene as Giddy Tyne Daly as Catty Cliff Edwards as Jim Crow James Baskett as Fat Crow Jim Charmichael as Glasses Crow and Straw Hat Crow Hall Johnson as Preacher Crow Casey Kasem as Shaggy Don Messick as Scooby-Doo Jim Cummings as the Coolsville Comet Alan Oppenheimer as Baron Skuzzball Scott McNeil as Señor Hasbeena Animation Crew Andrew Steiner & Michael Igafo-Te'o (Chief Animators): Doris Deer & Hubie Don Bluth (Assistant Animator): Hubie & Rocko Bill Kopp (Assistant Animator): Doris Deer, Pith Possum, & Obediah Eric Goldberg (Chief Animator): Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Giddy, & Catty Andreas Deja (Chief Animator): Crows & Iago Joanna Romersa (Chief Animator): Commander Cool (Shaggy) & Mellow Mutt (Scooby-Doo) Lance Falk: (Chief Animator): Coolsville Comet, Señor Hasbeena, & Baron Skuzzball Phil Nibbelink (In-Betweener): Hubie, Rocko, Commander Cool, & Mellow Mutt Bob Scott (Clean-Up Animator): Commander Cool & Mellow Mutt Mark Henn (Clean-Up Animator): Iago, Crows, Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Giddy, & Catty Mario Williams (Clean-Up Animator): Baron Skuzzball, Señor Hasbeena, & Coolsville Comet Shavonne Cherry (Clean-Up Animator): Hubie, Rocko, Doris Deer, Pith Possum, & Obediah Mercedes J. Sichon (In-Betweener): Hubie, Rocko, Doris Deer, Pith Possum, & Obediah Dick Dunn (Chief Animator): CWF facility & Coolsville citizens Jozef Szekeres (Clean-Up Animator): CWF facility & Coolsville citizens Production Crew Writing: Andrew Steiner & Michael Igafo-Te'o Music: Mark Watters, John Debney, & Oliver Wallace Voice Direction: Ginny McSwain Alternate titles: ''Doris Deer's Big Sneeze/Doris Deer's Super Sneeze Quotes Doris Deer: "So, as I was saying, I-(begins to sneeze) Ah..Ah.." Hubie: "I'll get it!" (puts his finger under her nose) Doris Deer: "Phew! Thanks, Hubie. For a second there, I was about to catch a- (begins to sneeze once more) Ah-Ah-Ah..." Hubie: "I'm outta here!" (zips away) Doris Deer: "AH-CHOO!" (her skirt falls down) Hubie: "Doris, are you okay?" Doris Deer: *sniffs a bit* "Yeah, thanks again. But-uh... (looks down at her boxers) I didn't think I could do that!" Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons